This invention relates generally to noise-making devices for amusement purposes. Specifically, to such noise-making devices that provide a system whereby blown air is routed through the noisemaker, wherein unusual variable sounds are created as said air is expelled.
As is well known in the art, various air-blown operated noisemakers have been used for amusement purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,744 to Bandy (1997) shows a toy gun device which when blown into provides sound in the direction the toy gun is pointed; U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,108 to Hyman (1978) shows a musical tube which is sounded by swinging the tube in the air; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,678 to Robertson (1979) shows a tubular duck calling device which is sounded by having air blown into it producing vibrations in an arrangement of internally positioned reeds and the surrounding air stream. In addition, well known wind musical instruments such as the clarinet and oboe are sounded by having air blown into and through them producing vibrations in the air stream. However, to the applicant's knowledge, there is no noise-making device designed to produce sound by the use of blown air in association with the human body as described herein, thereby providing such a new noise-making device.
It is the primary objective of this invention to provide an easy to use noisemaker allowing for the provision of unusual and variable sounds that are under the instant control of the user. It is also an object to provide a noisemaker that has relatively few operating parts and is simple and durable in construction, assemblage and use. A further object of this invention is to provide a noise-making device that is relatively inexpensive and simple to manufacture. A still further object is to provide a noisemaker that allows for compact storage on an individual basis as well as in large quantities for distribution purposes.